Big Brother 2
The second season of Big Brother, the American reality TV show aired twenty-nine episodes during the summer of 2010 from June to August. The show marked a major change in format and rules from the previous debut season. Changes Changes introduced in this season included: *Though not a rule, twelve contestants appeared on Big Brother 2, opposed to ten on Big Brother 1. *The HouseGuests no longer gave nominations that were voted on by the public. Instead, they competed to become Head of Household (HoH). The winner of this position was given a separate bedroom and the right to nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. With this format turnaround, contestants were highly encouraged to talk about gameplay, strategy, and especially nominations, making the American series the first to do such, unlike other international formats, where contestants are warned or severely punished for exposing their nominations to another. *The ultimate winner of the show was determined by a vote of the ousted HouseGuests rather than the public. During this season, and season three only, however, all ousted members of the house, became voting members of the jury while in future season only those HouseGuests who lasted until the final weeks became jury members. In addition, all HouseGuests were allowed to immediately return to their regular lives (and watch the show) upon being evicted, returning at the end to cast their jury votes. Beginning with season four, all jury members are now sequestered until the end of the show. Justin Sebik, who was expelled, did not return for the finale and did not play a part in the final vote. *In a special twist this season, the two remaining HouseGuests got to decide which HouseGuest's vote they could void, in hopes that their vote was for their opponent, and that they would gain an advantage over the other player. *During this season, the food competitions were introduced. HouseGuests competed against each other for the right to win food, and the losers were put on a diet of only Peanut Butter and Jelly for all their meals for the week. The Peanut Butter and Jelly punishment diet lasted through until Season 7 when it was replaced with the "Slop" punishment diet. *This season marked the end of the free internet feeds that the public had access to during the show's first season, and CBS introduced a paid user fee system. *The house itself was renovated. Evicted HouseGuests did not exit into the outside world as in Season One. Instead, they exited into a small courtyard connecting to a closed studio where they were interviewed by Julie Chen. After their interview with Julie they would meet up with family members or friends in a feature that was dropped in later seasons. *The announcer from Season 1 returned to narrate the opening to episode 2 of Big Brother 2, but was thereafter replaced by another announcer. Memorable events HouseGuests Highlights A weekly summary table of tasks, evictions, major events, and other notable moments in the Big Brother house follows. Voting history : Justin was expelled from the game after constant rule breaking. Eviction continued as normal. : Due to Justin's expulsion, there was no Head of Household, nominations or evictions in Week 7. : During the eviction of Week 8, Hardy as the HoH had to vote to break a tie. : In the final week, the HoH is the only HouseGuest eligible to vote for eviction since the other two HouseGuests are up for eviction by default. : Votes in the finale are cast for the HouseGuest's choice to win, not for who to evict. Both finalists were permitted to nullify one of the HouseGuest's final vote without knowing for whom the vote was cast. Nicole nullified Shannon's vote. Will nullified Bunky's vote. Gallery BB2Logo.jpg Bb community.jpg Big Brother Logo.png Big Brother PoV sign.png BB1 logo.png Large image customkarts.gif CustomizeYourKartHeader.gif Goofy'sSpeedway.gif DLPageBullet.jpg Wiki.png Toontown-logo.gif ToontownCentral.gif TheBrrrgh.gif Minnie'sMelodyland.gif Donald'sDreamland.gif Donald'sDock.gif Reference Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Big Brother 2 Big Brother 2 Category:Fanon Articles Category:TBC